Robot Factory Session
Mission Overview Shortly after the VR Session, its time for the group to split. The weather is perfect for an assault on the Mindoraan Robot Factory -- a place made famous by the software update sent out several years after the apocalypse which reprogrammed all the robots with basic killerbot programming to attack everything. Even those who had the subdermal military chips that were initially used to ensure killerbots wouldn't attack the soldiers who made them. By investigating what remains of its main buildings, the Seekers hope to better understand what befell the military base and perhaps regain command of its controls. This location is also known to be one of the first locations visited by the Triway Expedition just over three years ago -- to find out more about what they discovered that drew them there. Finding out what happened to the expedition has become especially critical now that Dr. Ekim's father was discovered in Limbo Run with the signal jammer in hand. Hopefully the military base can also shed some light on some of the military information in Cali's journal which was found during the VR Session. Finally the old military technologies may yet provide the Seekers with a nonlethal way to attack Salvation without having to rely on a fleet of surgeons to keep the Chosen alive. Equipment Notes * Everyone starts with 25 bullets on top of their standard load out. * Those with Materialist gain 20 chits (per perk taken) as actual currency. Style * A lot of combat due to all of the zeds robots involved. * A few talky sequences. * Strong engineering challenges. * A bunch of investigating sites and finding locations. * Personal plots for those with military connections (among others). Player Characters # Circuit # Lily # Cali # Possum (Allied NPC) # Bear # Emmanuel # Techie # Sparkie # Nadia # Cricket # Honey Badger (Allied NPC) Seekers Post-Mission Briefings Edit Insert Character Name -- Briefing Edit Edit * Lily: Lily went with everyone to the Robot Factory in Mindoraan as she is best suited to guiding people in areas around the corpse cities. when we arrived, Lily felt the psykers. Lily felt two of them, but didnt know where. Lily was on guard because of this, she wanted to make sure everyone had the most awareness of them. Lily also remembered to let the other Seekers know to be careful with reading the intentions of Psykers from their brains, because sometimes people can get infohazards that way. People found things on the way to the main building, they said they were important to stop at, so we did and got attacked by robots and zeds. Lily doesnt quite understand why people didnt just run the robot to the Zeds. she would have done it. but eventually we made it to the main building. Lily opened a few boxes for people, after doing want she does to find traps in them and gave the supplies to the people who needed them. Circuit did something on the computer and tried to get Lily to help, but Lily doesnt know how to computer good. Lily instead went to help the Wallriders out, with finding places they were looking for but Possum really got on Lily's nerves the first time, so Lily left them for a bit and went back to helping in the base. this is when the robot human appeared... and Lily discovered that Techie was making Zerk into a robot. As Bear said... thats fucked up. Lily then hung around a bit more, getting on edge. she felt a rad storm was approaching... Lily knew this was going to be bad. Lily still hadnt found the psykers but heard the last outting had encountered one, so she went with them to check things out... then she heard screaming from the main building about Psykers and Lily ran back as soon as she could. When Lily got there, Lily discovered a random Wallrider they had met had thought Circuit was a psyker because he went blue. when Lily looked into her, Lily noticed something was wrong. The Wallrider was acting strangely and Circuits thing didnt work. This concerned Lily so she read the wallriders intentions and found that the wallrider didnt care about anyone at all.. so Lily spoke to her, and Circuits request, and then the weird things happened... she spoke like she knew Lily, and a robot called Lily a shining star in a sea of darkness, then started attacking everyone but Lily... when the robot was stopped, Lily shoved some anti-psyker down the girls mouth, and things calmed down... Very soon Lily had to head out to find the Animals so that they could find the last nodes, Lily had a feeling where they were, and she knew time was short. Lily went quickly and found them just as they found a thing and Zeds. lucky timing for Lily, then she helped to try and find the other, feeling the rad storm getting closer. Shortly after they got back to the main building, Circuit started to prep us to leave, he decided we had gotten everything we could. Lily thinks we did something to the robots, but she doesn't quite remember what. then everyone started to leave when Lily's... adoptive? mother appeared. she wanted to take Lily home. This had everyone on edge, especially when Lily had said she was dead, Lily watched her die she and couldnt be here. Lily was wrong. She must have gotten out after Lily left. as did her ....adoptive? father. They were solely focused on Lily, and Lily noticed this and the danger it put everyone else in. Lily kept advising people to leave her for now. Lily knows how to deal with psykers, but no one seemed to listen to her. LISTEN TO LILY ABOUT PSYKERS. Lily hasnt been wrong about them! People eventually got the hint, and left her. Lily still remembers looking back, glad they were gone but scared what it meant for her. Thats when the robots came... 4 of them, and Lily knew she things were going to be rough. Thats when Lily's Adoptive Father appeared... she remembers the fire. she spoke to both her Mother and Father, it was so good to hear their voices after all these years... and then she looked into their minds... and her brain hurt. hurt bad. Thats when Lily knew it was time for her to run. Lily edged away, fingering her bag loose then threw it over her head and ran. she quickly caught the others, who seemed to have stopped for some reason. Lily doesnt know why. but she told them to run, as she ran towards them. Then she remembers hearing Circuit say that if Lily says to run, we run. sadly it wasn't enough, they beat us to the tilt jet somehow. Lily got shot alot, and she doesnt remember much here.... but Lily remembers seeing everyone repeatedly hit her Mother and Father's bodies after they had died again... and they hit them again... and again... and again... Lily couldnt watch anymore and went into the tiltjet... then she heard her Mothers voice saying "Lily, I dont feel so good...". Thats when Lily cried. * Mission Outcome Edit The apparent sentient robot met in the sole remaining undamaged above ground building turned out to be Lance Corporal Tyler Van Hardwick, augmented human physician from the pre-Incident military whose youthful appearance was due to both a mix of Immunoboost and an augmentation replacing his skull. He was convinced to leave with the Seekers as Captain Circuit relieved him of duty using his rank in the rangers (which he claimed to be the sole remnants of the old military). A puzzle box left by the Triway Expedition who had passed through over two years ago was found at the location in the care of the alleged robot. Nonlethal riot ammunition was obtained from the robot factory. The "Killerbot Update" was removed from all robots within reach of the satellites. This means that police bots, riot bots, service bots and other more complex robots met in the wild are no longer dangerous to humans. Police bots and riot bots might still attempt to defend themselves and their locations, however. Killerbots lack complex enough programming to differentiate between humans and zeds and are still deadly in the wild. Lily's initial foster mother and father, both Jenny clones who had escaped Beacon with her, were found severely mutated. Her mother appeared in astral form as someone she remembered and tried to persuade her to go with them. She almost did ... allowing the others a chance to escape, before running after them. However they were confronted at the tiltjets and had to fight the two mutants regardless. Category:Session